User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 30
The Los Santos Drug House (Part 2) The vent was dark and crampy, but that was like the only safe way for me to go right now. I didn't want to get myself into a gunfight for every floor there was when I could go the safe way to the fourth floor and take out Max and end everything once and for all. I just hoped that he was alone on the top floor. But with my luck, there would be more company most likely. I crawled through the vent and then found another vent that went up. I knew I had to climb up that vent to get to the fourth floor. If only there was a ladder inside the vent. Damn, I've been playing too much ''Medal Of Honor ''lately, I thought. I pressed my back against one side of the went and my feet on the other side. I started my very long climb to the top. Each step and shove up kept me tiring. Now that I think about it, going by the stairs and engagging in gunfights was a better idea. But I wasn't going to turn back now. I was so close to my goal now. I had to keep pushing up. Finally, I got to the top of the vertical vent. There was horizontal flat venting that I could crawl on. I crawled down the vent till I got to another vertical vent. "Are you fucking serious?" I asked myself. I assumed that I was on the second floor of the complex....and there was four floors. I was probably going to have to do this two more times. Just my luck, I thought. I started up the vertical vent and it wasn't till I got to the top of it that I was really wiped out. There must be one more that I had to go up. So I started down the horizontal venting till I got to an opening. It looked like a lounge for the others. Derek showed me a blueprint of the complex before we got here, so I knew for sure which floor I was on. It was third floor. I pressed on till I got to maybe the last vertical vent. "Last time", I said to myself. Before I could start climbing, I started hearing gunfire from the lounge. I'm guessing Derek and Coach got to the lounge already. But I couldn't tell them my position right now. So I started climbing up the final vertical vent. I was really tired by then and I nearly lost my footing and fell back to where I started, but luckily I got a hold of the ledge and pulled myself up. I was so glad now that I didn't have another vent to climb up. There was an opening up ahead. I crawled quietly to the vent to see the room. Sure enough, I made it to the suite. And I could see Max in there with more of his boys. I had to find a way to eliminate him without letting the others know I was in the vent. But that was going to be a diffcult task to do. After a while, there was a loud boom down the stairs. "Okay all of you, go down there and handle the pest problem we have", he ordered. All the guards went down to the next floor to handle Derek and Coach. Idiot, I thought. You didn't leave yourself any guards. I moved closer to the cover and then waited for him to get distracted. That was when I pushed the cover and it crashed to the floor. I came out afterwards and drew my gun at him. "Well, ain't this a surprise. I found a way into your suite and you have no guards to help you out", I said. "You're smart and dangerous. I'll give you that. Caught me off gaurd and now I'm held hostage", he said. Now since I had him in a awkward position, I decided him to question him of his motives in the past. "So here's the deal: I want to know why you have to kill me. Why I was a target to you all these years that you known me", I told him. "I don't need to explain anything to you", he told me. "Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with your parents and sister", I said. I then took the picture out of my back pocket and tossed it at him. He looked at the picture in shook. "Where did you get this picture?" he asked me. "I'm sure you know where I got it", I told him. "Now you tell me why such a motive and you tell me now". I held the gun firmly in my hands at him and I just stood there, ready to shoot him if he made a move. He hesitated at first, but then gave in. "I had such bitches as parents. They never cared about me. All they cared about was my sister". "Keep going", I told him. "I met a girl. A great girl. My parents didn't care, even though we married. We lived in a good home in Carcer while my parents stayed away in Bullworth. Didn't matter. All I ever loved was my wife. Then one day, a group of gangsters attacked my wife and killed her. Since my parents never gave a damn about me and my wife, I killed them fuckers and as of today, I don't regret it". "Your sister dead as well?" I asked him. "No. I have yet to find that bitch", he spat out. "Tell me more as you don't have any option to choose", I ordered. "Why don't you ask your faithful father, Derek, since he knows everything?" he agrued. "Fuck you. How do you know Derek is even my father?" I asked him. "I know more about you and what you do than what you know. I know about your skirmish against that teenager Gary Smith, I know your partnership with that cop Churchill and I even know what happened to your mother. I know what goes on in your life". "FUCK YOU", I shouted at him. I aimmed my gun at him, but then someone started banging on the door. "CLAYTON, LET US IN", Derek shouted on the other side of the door. I looked at the door for second and the next second, it gets kicked out of my hand and Max pushes me onto the floor. He then makes a go for the gun, but I then kicked him in the gut. I grabbed the gun and then pointed it at him. "Don't even think about it", I said. I went to the door and then unlocked it. Derek and Coach came in. "You got Max. I'm proud of you", Derek said. Just then, I heard a crack go off and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to the ground and saw that Max had a pistol in his hands. That bastard, I thought. He must have had that gun on him the entire time or at least found it under the couch after I kicked him. Derek and Coach aimmed their guns at him, but realized that they both were out of ammo. Max fired at both of them, but missed them. He took one shot at me and the bullet hit me in the stomach. That was when he jumped out one of the windows. Coach went to the window while Derek came up to me. "Hold on, Clayton. I'm going to get you out of here", he told me. "Derek, he escaped. The fall should have injuried or killed him", Coach said. "I should have worn that bullet-proof vest today", I said weakly. Derek picked me up and then dragged me out of the building. I blacked-out a few times, but woke up a minute after. We were outside and a Ambulance came to get me. I guess Coach Carrington must have called for one. I was in the Ambulance and it drove away from the drug house. After a while, I blacked-out again in the Ambulance. But this time, I didn't wake up. Category:Blog posts